War of the districts
by Alyah
Summary: Ino Yamanaka est inculpée d'un meurtre qu'elle n'a pas commis. Elle est envoyée dans le quartier sombre de Konoha, où vivent les criminels les plus dangereux. Déchiré par une guerre des trois districts, ce quartier est devenu encore plus dangereux qu'avant. Ino sera amenée à se confronter à la mort qui la guettera chaque jour. Survivra-t-elle dans ce millieu inconnu ?
1. Prologue

**Pairing** : InoxKiba & NejixTen.  
**Rating **: K+  
**Disclaimer **: Les personnages sont de Masashi Kishimoto, mais l'univers et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

**War of the districts**  
_Prologue_

* * *

Deux mois. Deux mois que ses parents ne sont plus. Deux mois que les policiers l'ont arrêté, après avoir amassé des preuves. Deux mois qu'elle est enfermée derrière les barreaux dans l'attente de son jugement. Deux mois qu'elle pleure dans l'ombre de la nuit la douleur causée par la perte de ses parents.

Il y avait longtemps qu'elle avait abandonné de crier innocence ; les gardiens ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. Pour eux, qu'elle soit innocente ou coupable, ils ne devaient que la surveiller pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se recroquevillait dans le fond de sa cellule, ses bras entourant ses jambes.

Elle était retenue prisonnière au poste de police de Konoha, les policiers n'ayant pas obtenu l'autorisation de la placer dans l'un des pénitenciers de Konoha. Cette ville en comptait beaucoup. La nuit, les rues regorgeaient de criminels en toute sorte que les policiers ne pouvaient embarquer à cause du manque de preuves sur leurs activités illégales à Konoha.

Konoha… Sa ville natale ainsi que celle de ses parents qui étaient des acteurs connus. Leur meurtre avait été déclaré dans tous les journaux, à la télévision et à la radio. Konoha, Kiri, Suna et toutes les autres grandes villes de son pays devaient être au courant. Et chacun devait aussi croire que c'était leur fille qui avait commis ce crime. Mais elle, elle connaissait la vérité, elle avait vu les deux hommes encapuchonnés tenant leur couteau.

Elle avait déclaré aux policiers qu'elle avait aperçu les deux hommes, mais les agents avaient aussitôt examinés les lieux. Il n'y avait que ses empreintes. Ils avaient aussi trouvé l'un des deux couteaux du crime dans sa chambre, le manche recouvert de ses empreintes. Les deux hommes avaient camouflés leur crime et l'avait condamné, elle. Ils avaient tué ses parents pour une raison inconnue et elle avait reçu tous les torts.

Aujourd'hui, elle marchait dans les couloirs du bâtiment où elle serait jugée. Elle n'avait pas retenu le nom de ce bâtiment et ne cherchait pas à le savoir. Les mains menottées devant elle et les deux bras empoignés par les gardes qui l'escortaient, la jeune fille se rendait la tête haute à son procès, ne s'autorisant pas à flancher.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, tous y étaient déjà. Les regards étaient fixés sur elle alors qu'elle marchait, toujours guidée par les gardes. Ils la firent s'asseoir sur le banc de l'accusé, en avant complétement de la salle, et repartirent ensuite garder les portes en les refermant derrière eux. C'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à un procès. Et le premier était le sien.

Le temps que dura le procès, elle garda son regard fixé sur la juge face à elle, n'écoutant pas les propos échangés. Lorsqu'elle monta à la barre, elle savait déjà que c'était peine perdue, mais elle ne s'en soucia pas et se mit plutôt à raconter les faits. Les deux hommes, les deux couteaux et les corps de ses parents. Mais le regard que la juge semblait porter sur elle ne lui affirmait qu'une chose, elle ne la croyait pas.

Elle se rassit, ensuite, sur son banc en fixant une nouvelle fois son regard sur la juge, sans vraiment la voir. Elle n'écoutait même plus les propos échangés, et compris à peine lorsque la juge se retira durant quelques minutes pour réfléchir à la sentence à laquelle elle pourrait bien la condamner.

« Ino Yamanaka, je vous déclare coupable du meurtre de M. et de Mme. Yamanaka. Toutefois, vu ce double homicide, je vous condamne à passer le reste de votre vie dans le quartier sombre de Konoha. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Ino ferma les yeux un instant, refoulant les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux. Elle, une innocente, venait d'être jugée coupable d'un crime qu'elle n'avait pas commis et avait été condamnée à la pire sentence qu'elle pouvait imaginer après la peine de mort ; le quartier sombre de Konoha.

* * *

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire sur ce prologue, c'est seulement un avant-goût, le temps que je termine le chapitre premier. C'est aussi une mise en scène qui me permet d'introduire l'histoire. Pour ce qui est du procès, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que ça soit cohérent, mais les propositions pour que ce soit encore meilleur sont les bienvenues.

Alors je termine ici, je vous souhaite une bonne de journée ou de soirée !

Caath


	2. Chapitre premier

******Pairing** : InoxKiba & NejixTen.**  
****Rating **: K+**  
****Disclaimer **: Les personnages sont de Masashi Kishimoto, mais l'univers et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

**War of the districts  
**_Chapitre premier_

* * *

Un hurlement se fit entendre au lointain, sans que la jeune fille n'y tienne compte. S'effondrant à genoux en lâchant le grossier poignard qu'elle tenait, elle fixa avec horreur ses mains couvertes de sang, avant que son regard ne glisse sur le corps secoué de spasmes à ses côtés. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, lentement, alors qu'elle comprenait enfin ce qu'il se passait.

Elle venait de tuer sa première victime. Un homme, dont elle n'apercevait que quelques formes floues sous le rideau de larmes couvrant ses yeux. Les couleurs se mélangeaient donnant un tableau que l'artiste avait peinturé à la hâte sans prendre le temps de respecter les couleurs et les jeux d'ombres.

Tout tournait autour d'elle alors qu'un haut-le-cœur la prenait. Elle se dégoûtait elle-même. Elle avait été envoyée dans ce lieu malgré qu'elle soit innocente et, maintenant, elle était en train de devenir aussi coupable que les autres criminels. Elle se sentit tomber vers l'avant, sous le choc des révélations, et rattrapa sur ses mains, les écorchant sur le béton dur qui recouvrait le sol.

Elle venait de comprendre. Désormais, elle n'était plus différente des autres. Elle était de la même espèce. Elle venait de tuer. Un crime qu'elle ne se pardonnerait sûrement jamais, malgré qu'elle ait défendu sa vie.

« Ino ! Ino ! »

Relevant les yeux, la jeune blonde découvrit un visage flou qu'elle peinait à reconnaître. Les larmes lui coulaient abondamment sur les joues alors qu'elle sentait enfin le goût salé dans sa bouche. Et aussi celui métallique du sang à cause du fait qu'elle se mordait violemment la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

L'inconnu se pencha vers elle alors que l'évidence la frappa une deuxième fois. Elle était faible, pleurant pour son premier crime. Elle avait oublié un élément important et se sentait encore plus faible, démunie face à cela. Dans son nouveau monde, c'était tuer ou être tué. Rien de plus.

* * *

En sursaut, Ino se réveilla, une main sur la poitrine. Elle se redressa sur le lit inconfortable qu'elle occupait depuis deux mois et fixa les barreaux devant elle, sans vraiment les voir. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle n'avait jamais commis ces actes, non, ce n'était qu'un rêve. Du moins, elle essayait de se convaincre, vu le réalisme de ces images.

Mais ce fut le gardien qui vint taper contre les barreaux de sa cellule qui la convainquit ; il ne serait sûrement pas là dans cette ville sombre où des combats se livraient et elle ne serait sûrement pas emprisonnée.

« Hey, la mioche ! Dépêche-toi d'enfiler ça, ton carrosse royal part dans quelques minutes pour ton nouveau quartier, ricana-t-il. »

Le gardien lui lança une nouvelle combinaison grise qu'elle attrapa au vol en saisissant aussi un bout de tissu faisant office de rideau. Elle le plaça au deuxième étage inoccupé de son lit superposé. Sa cellule était faite pour accueillir deux prisonniers mais elle avait toujours été seule pour aucune raison apparente.

Une fois le rideau installé, elle se changea et balança son ancienne combinaison orange sur le lit. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers le miroir et attacha à la hâte ses cheveux blonds en une queue de cheval haute. Finalement, elle récupéra le vêtement orange avant de s'approcher des barreaux. Le gardien vint lui ouvrir en jetant le vêtement sur son bureau et menotta ses mains. Il en fit de même avec ses pieds pour lui couper toute fuite et relia les deux paires de menottes d'une chaîne.

Elle fut ensuite guidée à la fourgonnette servant au transport des prisonniers. C'était un vieux véhicule gris aux vitres épaisses et à la carrosserie résistante. L'arrière était séparé de l'avant par une grille encore en parfaite état. Deux policiers étaient déjà installés à l'avant et discutaient à voix basse. Ino monta à l'arrière avant que le gardien ne referme la porte. La jeune blonde entendit alors le « clic » familier de la barrure des portes.

C'est en regardant à l'avant et à l'arrière qu'elle remarqua que la fourgonnette roulait au centre d'un convoi de trois véhicules, deux voitures de police surveillant l'arrière et l'avant pour que la prisonnière arrive à bon port, soit au quartier sombre de Konoha. La jeune blonde tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et observa le paysage défiler sans vraiment le voir, perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle se demandait surtout si les criminels du quartier sombre avaient appris qu'une nouvelle allait bientôt débarquer sur leur territoire. Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de pouvoir survivre longtemps si jamais ils étaient déchainés et qu'ils voulaient tuer tous ce qui bouge, comme elle le soupçonnait. En fait, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à un accueil chaleureux de la part de ces hommes et de ces femmes.

Une étrange émotion lui tordait l'estomac, sensation qu'elle avait vécu qu'une seule fois dans sa vie ; lorsqu'elle avait aperçu le couteau levé d'un des deux hommes à mort de ses parents. La peur. Elle avait peur de cet environnement hostile où régnaient en maitre les dangereux criminels de sa communauté. Elle avait peur de… ne pas réussir à survivre.

Lentement, elle remarqua que le paysage se faisait de plus en plus sombre. Les immeubles semblaient abandonnés et les maisons n'étaient plus qu'un tas de débris. Le convoi se rapprochait de plus en plus du quartier sombre. Les minutes s'égrainaient et, bientôt, Ino devrait faire face à son destin, dans un lieu qu'elle aurait aimé ne jamais voir de sa vie.

Finalement, le convoi s'arrêta face à une énorme grille. Au milieu de cette dernière, la jeune blonde aurait juré voir une énorme lame, dont les tiges métalliques en dessinaient les détails et le contour. Accrochée sur le muret à la droite de la grille, une plaque d'argent brillait par la lumière que laissait filtrer les nuages gris. « _Quartier sombre_ » pouvait-on y lire. Deux gardiens se tenaient de chaque côté de la grille, à une distance où les criminels passant leurs bras par la grille ne pouvaient les toucher.

Ainsi, Ino y était arrivé. Le conducteur de la fourgonnette et descendit, en déverrouillant les portes, et ouvrit celle d'en arrière. Il tira la jeune blonde qui dû les mettre les pieds au sol et l'approcha de la grille. Le deuxième policier de la fourgonnette vient prendre le bras de la jeune fille pendant que son compatriote lui retirait les menottes entravant ses chevilles et ses poignets ainsi que la chaîne.

Une fois ceci fait, il fit signe à l'un des gardiens qui ouvrit la grille. Rapidement, Ino se sentit pousser vers le quartier sombre et fit quelques pas. La seule voie de sortie qu'elle apercevait se referma derrière elle, sa lourde porte se verrouillant pour un temps indéterminé. Jusqu'à ce que le prochain malheureux soit condamné et conduit ici, finalement.

Détournant le regard de la grille, Ino le posa devant elle, examinant les lieux. Les immeubles et les maisons semblaient encore pires que ceux qu'elle avait aperçu durant le trajet, ils étaient presque sur le point de s'écrouler. Décidément, cela faisait des années que personne ne s'en préoccupaient. Les vitres étaient toutes crasseuses et noires de suie. Certains murs avaient brûlé, donnant un aspect encore plus désolant des lieux.

Tout semblait lui donner l'ordre de repartir, de ne pas s'aventurer plus loin. Mais elle n'avait d'autres choix que de les ignorer ces voix, sa porte de sortie étant déjà refermée. Elle leva donc la tête et essuya du revers de la main les larmes qu'elle versait sans s'en rendre compte.

Ce fut la tête haute et les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'Ino s'engouffra dans la première ruelle désolée qu'elle aperçut.

* * *

En environ deux heures, Ino avait parcouru seulement quelques ruelles. Les débris des murs effondrés formaient quelques tas au sol, ce qui rendait la progression difficile. Ses pieds la faisaient souffrir dans ses bottes en cuir trop serrées, issues des séries policières, à force de marcher sur les débris formant un sol inégal.

Les murs encore debout des maisons étaient calcinés ou à moitié écroulés. Le coin du quartier sombre où elle se trouvait présentement ne semblait pas être l'abri de quelconques criminels, il semblait plutôt abandonné. Ils devaient s'être réfugiés plus loin, quelque part où les maisons avaient encore des murs prêts à essuyer des attaques.

Mais le plus frappant dans tout cela, c'était le silence. Ino le redoutait comme elle l'appréciait. D'un côté, il lui semblait que quelqu'un se cachait dans l'ombre des bâtiments et qu'il était prêt à lui tomber dessus à tout moment. Mais d'un autre côté, elle avait l'impression d'être seule dans ce quartier, que personne ne lui ferait du mal.

Elle n'avait vu aucun animal. Seules quelques araignées la scrutaient de leurs nombreux yeux globuleux. Plusieurs fois, des toiles d'araignées lui barraient le passage. La jeune blonde avait tout simplement l'impression que le quartier sombre était complétement abandonné, qu'aucune âme n'y vivait encore.

Ce fut un sifflement qui démentit cette pensée. Un sifflement meurtrier qui passa tout juste à côté de son oreille, l'effleurant légèrement. Portant sa main à sa main sur le côté de sa tête, elle sentit un tout petit filet de sang couler sur ses doigts et elle remarqua alors le grossier poignard à sa droite.

Le manche était fait en bois vieilli et la lame n'était qu'une pierre taillée à la va-vite, ce qui donnait pour résultat une lame pouvant tuer que si l'on la maniait correctement. Autrement, la pierre pointue ne ferait que s'enfoncer dans la peau, occasionnant une blessure superficielle. D'après l'endroit où était enfoncé le poignard, Ino pouvait en déduire que le tireur visait sa tête qui y était il y avait seulement quelques secondes.

Son regard dériva ainsi devant elle, où elle aperçu un homme. Plus grand qu'elle, il avait attaché ses cheveux blonds en une petite queue de cheval, laissant le plus gros couler sur ses épaules. Ses yeux bleus la scrutaient, railleurs, se mariant parfaitement avec le petit sourire sur ses lèvres rosées. Il ne semblait pas déçu par son tir.

Lorsque la main de l'homme dériva vers un autre poignard, aussi grossier que le précédent, accroché à sa ceinture, Ino se décida enfin à bouger. Elle abandonna l'arme qu'elle aurait pu prendre pour se défendre dans le mur et prit ses jambes à son cou, ignorant ses pieds douloureux. Elle progressa le plus rapidement qu'elle put dans les débris jonchant le sol, suivie de près par l'autre blond.

« Tu ne m'échapperas pas, ma belle, tu ne m'échapperas pas. »

Sa voix grave donnait l'impression que c'était un homme arrogant ayant une très grande confiance en lui. Ce serait sûrement cette confiance qui lui couterait cher, plus tard. À plusieurs reprises, Ino dû se baisser pour éviter les pierres censées l'assommer. Son poursuivant trouvait le temps de se pencher et d'en ramasser en courant avant de les lui lancer.

Alors qu'il allait en ramasser une autre, son pied butta contre quelque chose devant lui. La jeune blonde entendit le bruit caractéristique d'une chute, mais ne se retourna pas pour voir contre quoi il avait trébuché. Elle accéléra plutôt le rythme, mettant ainsi plus de distance entre elle et son agresseur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'appuya contre un bâtiment, à bout de souffle. Elle remarqua alors que les édifices de ce coin du quartier étaient en meilleur état. Les murs ne croulaient pas encore sous le poids du temps et semblaient encore solides. Ils devraient rester debout encore de nombreuses années. Les toits étaient toujours en place et il n'y avait aucune trace d'incendie passée.

Elle était sûrement arrivée dans le quartier où elle rencontrerait la majorité des criminels. Vu comme c'était parti, elle ne pourrait pas fuir longtemps, n'ayant pas une très grande endurance. Elle aurait dû écouter ses parents, à l'époque, et aller courir dehors. Ça l'aurait sûrement aidé aujourd'hui.

Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'elle se sentit poussée en avant alors qu'une lame s'appuyait contre sa gorge. Quelqu'un s'était glissé derrière elle sans qu'elle ne l'entende et la menaçait maintenant de son arme. La peur la submergea et elle put voir le bracelet brun ornant le poignet de son agresseur.

« Qui es-tu et que veux-tu au District 1 ? »

* * *

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !

Ah là là, j'ai quelques petites choses à dire sur ce chapitre dont je suis quand même fière. En premier, désolée pour le suspens en fin de chapitre, mais j'ai décidé de couper là et j'ai coupé là. ^^

Ensuite, pour les combinaisons et le moment en prison, je me suis inspirée des films, des émissions et des livres que j'ai pu voir ou lire. Par exemple, pour le transfert, je me suis inspirée de la série _Prison Break_.

Finalement, il y a beaucoup plus de descriptions qu'autres choses, mais je me voyais mal écrire un chapitre où prime le dialogue alors qu'il faut que je présente le quartier sombre. De toute façon, les dialogues ne sont pas mon fort – c'est mon point à travailler en priorité – alors je me suis basée sur la description pour ce chapitre.

Oulà, je finis là et vous laisse repartir en paix, en vous réclamant bien entendu des reviews ! ^^ Bonne fin de journée ou de soirée !

Caath


	3. Chapitre deuxième

**Pairing** : InoxKiba & NejixTen.  
**Rating **: K+  
**Disclaimer **: Les personnages sont de Masashi Kishimoto, mais l'univers et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

**War of the districts  
**_Chapitre deuxième_

* * *

S'emparant d'un bout de tissu, Deidara s'épongea le visage et grimaça lorsqu'il appuya un peu trop fort sur la peau ensanglantée. Il mouilla à nouveau le tissu dans l'eau froide, avant de désinfecter sa plaie, malgré que ce fût douloureux pour lui. Il dût même retirer quelques petits morceaux de roches incrustés dans sa peau.

Alors qu'il pourchassait la petite nouvelle, plus tôt dans la journée, il avait trébuché contre une roche auquel il n'avait pas fait attention. Étant penché en deux pour ramasser quelque chose à lancer, il n'avait pas pu reprendre son équilibre et s'était étendu de tout son long. Il avait glissé sur quelques centimètres, ce qui lui avait valu des éraflures sur les paumes des mains et sur la joue droite. Sa cheville, elle, le lançait seulement un peu.

Présentement, il ne pouvait qu'insulter la gamine qui lui avait fait cela. Il avait bien essayé de se défouler sur des objets ou sur ses coéquipiers, mais ceux-ci l'avait retenu. Il se retrouvait, donc, dans la pièce qu'on appelait salle de bain en injuriant quelqu'un que personne n'avait encore rencontré.

« Deidara ? Tu t'es calmé, je peux entrer sans risque de me prendre un poing en pleine figure ? demanda soudainement une voix de l'autre côté de la porte fermée.

-Ouais, ouais, répondit sans aucune conviction le blond. »

Une blonde aux cheveux blonds attachés en quatre étranges couettes et aux yeux verts fit son entrée. Temari. C'était l'une des coéquipières de Deidara, mais aussi la seule fille de ce district. Disons que la blonde avait du caractère quand elle le voulait, mais elle pouvait aussi se montrer aussi douce que l'on pouvait se l'imaginer d'une fille.

Temari observa quelques secondes le bout de tissu qu'il tenait à la main, s'attardant sur les tâches rouges le parsemant, avant de refermer la porte qui grinça derrière elle et de s'approcher de lui. Sans un mot, elle lui prit le tissu mouillé des mains et s'occupa de ses mains. Elle retira les morceaux de pierre encore présents avant de passer au visage.

Durant toute la durée du traitement, Deidara ressentit un picotement près de ses plaies. Décidément, il n'avait pas bien fait le boulot, puisque cela lui faisait encore un mal de chien. Il avait l'impression que le picotement faisait brûler vives les paumes de ses mains. C'était tout simplement ce que ressentait chaque personne désinfectant ses éraflures, en fait.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Temari se recula et lui lança le bout de tissu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, au juste ? On a rien compris de ce que tu disais, tantôt, ça ressemblait plus au grognement d'un ours enragé qu'autre chose. »

La voilà qui ressortait son humour à deux balles, sûrement pour le faire sourire, mais il ne lui fit pas ce plaisir, cette fois, et se contenta de regarder le reflet de son visage que lui renvoyait le miroir sale devant lui.

« Y'a une nouvelle. Je voulais nous en débarrasser d'avance pour qu'elle ne rejoigne pas les autres districts, comme nous sommes déjà entiers, nous. Mais j'ai trébuché et elle m'a échappé. C'est tout. »

Un sourire amusé se dessina sur les lèvres légèrement rosées de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle lui lançait un regard moqueur.

« Tiens, tu as trébuché ? C'est à cause de ça que tu es blessé et que tu pleurniche lorsque tu nettoie tes plaies ?

-Je n'ai pas pleurniché ! Ça fait mal, tu sauras !

-Tu crois que je ne t'entendais pas, de l'autre côté de la porte, lorsque t'était seul mon grand ? T'étais pas très silencieux.

-Hey, deux minutes ! Je n'ai pas pleurniché, répliqua-t-il en appuyant sur chacun de ses mots. Et, de toute façon, t'étais pas mieux quand on t'a trouvé, t'étais dans un état lamentable ! »

Temari tiqua de l'œil en le regardant, son sourire se fanant doucement.

« Moi, au moins, c'était parce que le type qui avait voulu faire comme toi aujourd'hui m'avait coupé un peu partout avec son horrible poignard ! Toi, t'as seulement trébuché et, en plus, sur un vulgaire caillou, j'en suis sûre. »

Pour atteindre sa fierté, la blonde l'avait atteinte. Ce fut au tour de Deidara de tiquer de l'œil alors qu'ils se lançaient des piques mutuellement. Finalement, Temari éclata de rire, trouvant leur jeu puéril et aussi pour détendre l'atmosphère. Deidara la suivit bientôt dans son rire, en songeant qu'il ne faisait cela qu'avec elle. Ils avaient développé une amitié depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Lorsque le blond eut reprit son souffle, il autorisa ses lèvres à sourire en regardant la porte blanche aux gonds rouillés qui grinchaient.

« Maintenant, faut aller annoncer à Hidan qu'on a une petite nouvelle dans le quartier, fit-il soudainement plus sérieux. »

* * *

« Je répète ma question ; qui es-tu et que veux-tu au District 1 ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas… je… je viens juste d'arriver ! »

Le couteau sur sa gorge la rendait nerveuse. Un étau entourait sa gorge et elle devait faire de nombreux efforts pour ne pas laisser sa voix s'évanouir en ce moment. De plus, elle ne savait rien de son agresseur. Elle pouvait seulement déterminer que c'était une femme, d'après sa voix, et qu'elle devait être jeune, disons du même âge qu'elle.

Elle sentit la lame s'écarter légèrement, alors que la main se faisait plus hésitante.

« Est-ce vrai ? Tu viens tout juste d'arriver ?

-O-oui ! confirma rapidement Ino. »

Cette réponse sembla satisfaire un peu l'autre derrière elle, puisqu'elle retira entièrement son couteau, qu'elle garda toutefois dans sa main au cas où. La jeune blonde se retourna face à son interlocutrice et la détailla. Elle avait eu raison sur un point, cette fille devait avoir son âge, soit 18 ans.

Elle avait attaché ses cheveux bruns en deux macarons qui ne faisaient que souligner la finesse de ses traits. Ses macarons se mariaient parfaitement avec ses yeux noisette de la même couleur. La jeune brune était belle en son genre, d'une beauté douce et sévère à la fois. Elle semblait habituée au quartier sombre de Konoha.

La brune finit par pousser la blonde à l'aide du manche de son couteau. La première guida la deuxième dans les rues et ruelles jusqu'à une maison modeste à deux étages. Elles y pénétrèrent, la nouvelle ayant toujours le côté presque inoffensif de l'arme entre les deux omoplates. La première pièce de l'édifice était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

C'était en fait un couloir aux murs blancs, qui semblait bien entretenu. Le sol était recouvert de carrelages froids et blancs. Cela faisait beaucoup de blanc, mais c'était loin d'être laid ; Ino avait juste l'impression que les criminels y vivant avaient fait avec ce qu'ils avaient dans cette modeste maison.

Rapidement, la brune la guida dans le couloir pour déboucher sur le salon, où plusieurs personnes étaient assises autour d'une table. Ino se sentit une nouvelle fois poussée en avant, sauf que l'autre jeune fille ne la suivit pas et resta plantée dans le cadre de porte.

« Elle dit être nouvelle ici, finit par déclarer la brune alors que tous regardaient la nouvelle.

- Merci Tenten, tu peux venir t'asseoir. »

La dénommée Tenten quitta sans regrets le cadre de porte pour se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil au côté de celui qui venait de parler, soit un brun. Ce dernier avait les joues tatoués d'étranges triangles et possédaient des dents un peu plus acérées que la normal. Ses yeux bruns se mariaient parfaitement avec ses cheveux décoiffés. Tout ça lui donnait un air sauvage, animal.

Le jeune homme en profita pour la détailler à son tour, des pieds à la tête. Ino, elle, laissa glisser son regard sur les autres présents. En premier, il y avait un roux aux étranges yeux mauves. Mais dans tout ça, le plus saisissant était certainement ses piercings. Son visage entier en était recouvert.

À ses côtés, c'était un brun aux yeux blancs, qui la fixaient avec un mélange de froideur et d'indifférence. La blonde n'aimait pas vraiment ses yeux, qui lui donnaient l'air d'un aveugle. Justement, peut-être en était-ce un ? Non, impossible, il ne la trouverait certainement pas des yeux comme cela.

Il y avait aussi quelques personnes qui se tenaient dans l'ombre, à l'écart, mais Ino n'eut pas le temps de les détailler que le premier brun reprit la parole.

« Ton nom et ton âge ? demanda-t-il.

- Euh… I-Ino Yamanaka. J'ai… 18 ans.

- Ok, Ino. Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose. Ici, si on doute seulement un peu de toi, tu ne fais pas long feu. Personne ne veut se retrouver avec un poignard planté dans le dos. Alors, je vais te demander gentiment de répondre à mes questions. »

La blonde tressaillit à l'entente de ses paroles, on ne peut plus claires. Si elle n'arrivait pas à gagner leur confiance et leur prouver qu'elle était vraiment nouvelle, elle risquait d'être tuée. Elle n'avait jamais eu affaire à des criminels et ne savait pas comment se comporter. Et, en prime, l'épuisement de sa précédente course ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir correctement.

« Qu'as-tu fait en arrivant ici ? demanda soudainement le jeune homme, coupant court à ses pensées.

- Euh… et bien… j'ai marché… sans aucun but.

- Ne mens pas, qu'as-tu fait ?

- J'ai… j'ai marché, je vous l'ai dit… répondit une nouvelle fois Ino alors qu'elle reprenait un peu d'assurance. »

Le brun la toisa, ne semblant pas vraiment la croire. En fait, il ne voulait pas la croire, ayant la certitude qu'elle n'était qu'une nouvelle des autres districts et qu'elle avait tout simplement la mission de tous les faire disparaître. Son raisonnement lui semblait logique, surtout que la blonde semblait tout faire pour paraître la plus timide possible.

« C'est bon, Kiba. Je ne crois pas qu'elle mente, répliqua alors Tenten. »

Étrangement, cette dernière n'était pas du tout du même avis que Kiba. Elle croyait sincèrement envers les paroles de la nouvelle, fait plutôt étrange en prenant compte que les autres districts étaient tous prêts à tout pour éliminer leurs ennemis, même à intégrer un espion au sein de leur groupe malgré le risque qu'il se fasse tuer avant d'avoir pu accomplir sa mission.

« Et pourquoi cela ? Nous n'avons aucune certitude qu'elle dit la vérité !

- Comme nous n'avons pas la certitude qu'elle mente, intervint alors le brun aux yeux blancs, resté silencieux depuis l'arrivée de la blonde.

- Bon, ok, grogna Kiba. As-tu rencontré quelqu'un ?

- Euh… oui… Un blond, je crois… »

Kiba haussa les sourcils, face à cette révélation. Il se calla confortablement dans son fauteuil en joignant ses poings devant son menton.

« Qui ?

- Bah… je ne sais pas. Il avait une étrange… couette, oui c'est ça, au-dessus de la tête.

- Deidara ?! s'exclama alors Tenten, un peu surprise.

- Il y a de fortes chances que si… Le District 3 semble complet, si elle dit vrai.

- Excusez-moi… C'est quoi un district ? demanda timidement Ino. »

Les autres tournèrent une nouvelle fois la tête vers elle, étonnés qu'elle ne sache pas grand-chose sur ce quartier. Son histoire de nouvelle arrivante semblait un peu plus crédible, maintenant.

« Le quartier sombre est séparé en trois parties, qu'on appelle des districts. Il y a le District 1, le 2 et le 3. Toutes les personnes que tu peux voir dans cette salle appartiennent au District 1, expliqua finalement Tenten, remise de sa légère surprise.

- Mais… Comment quelqu'un intègre un district ?

- C'est simple. Sans le savoir, cette personne entrera dans l'un des districts. Si ce dernier est rempli, les occupants n'auront d'autres choix que de tuer le nouvel arrivant, pour que les autres n'aillent pas de nouveaux membres. Les districts recherchant des membres, au contraire, lui poseront quelques questions pour être sûrs de leur fiabilité. Si un membre est intégrer dans un district, il se fait tatouer le signe de celui-ci. Ici, c'est un dragon, le District 2, un phénix et le 3 un tigre.

- Donc, le District 1 n'est pas plein ?

- Non, sinon tu serais morte il y aurait longtemps. Mais, quand j'y pense, comment as-tu fait pour échapper à Deidara, tout à l'heure ?

- Le blond ? Il a… trébuché sur je ne sais quoi. Il n'était plus derrière moi lorsque je me suis retournée la dernière fois. »

Kiba, blasé par cette conversation qui ne menait nulle part, se releva en fixant toujours Ino, cherchant une once de mensonge sur son visage.

« Bon, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Je réfléchirai à son sort. Tenten, donnes-lui une chambre, mais assures-toi qu'elle soit surveillée cette nuit. »

Ino jeta un coup d'œil à la petite fenêtre que cachaient des rideaux. Ces derniers n'étaient pas éclairés, signe que la nuit était déjà tombée. Décidément, cette rencontre avait pris plus de temps que prévu, en comptant que la jeune fille était arrivée le soir au District 1. Tenten lui empoigna le bras, la faisant sursauter, avant de l'entraîner derrière elle dans les escaliers.

Elles montèrent au deuxième étage et pénètrent dans l'une des nombreuses pièces du couloir. C'était une chambre, qui semblait n'appartenir à personne, malgré que quelqu'un la gardait en bonne état. Il y avait un lit simple aux draps blancs comme les murs, une table de chevet et une armoire de la même couleur. Le plancher, pour sa part, était fait de bois franc, brun cette fois.

La brune fit signe à la blonde de s'installer dans cette pièce alors qu'elle refermait la porte derrière elle. Avec quelques hésitations, Tenten verrouilla la porte et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol contre le mur d'en face. À l'intérieur, Ino referma correctement les rideaux avant de s'étendre sur le lit et de fermer les yeux, essayant de calmer l'angoisse qui l'étreignait.

* * *

Dans la petite cuisine, blanche comme toujours, de la maison, une personne se versa de l'eau dans un verre avant de le caler et de se retourner pour faire face à la seconde personne présente.

« Que vas-tu faire ? demanda la seconde, soit le roux qui était assis dans le salon tout à l'heure.

- Sérieusement, je ne sais pas. D'un côté, je ne lui fais pas confiance, mais de l'autre j'ai l'impression qu'elle pourrait m'être utile. Mais, étrangement, j'ai aussi l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part… déclara Kiba.

- Tu peux l'avoir croisé quelque part, alors que tu étais toujours libre dans le monde extérieur. »

Le brun haussa les épaules avant de laisser son verre sur le comptoir et de monter au deuxième étage, réfléchissant toujours à ce qu'il pourrait faire de la nouvelle.

* * *

Bonjour ou bonsoir !

Me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre ! Alors oui, je le sais, la maison est presque entièrement blanche et je dois avoir souvent répéter ce mot. Mais bon, je ne crois pas que les criminels aillent des pots de peinture à disposition, je dirais que c'est déjà quelque chose d'avoir des meubles encore en bon état.

Bon, après cette petite remarque, je ne sais plus quoi dire, alors je vous laisse partir. Toutefois, ce serait vraiment gentil de laisser un petit commentaire constructif, hein ! ^^

Caath


	4. Chapitre troisième

******Pairing** : InoxKiba & NejixTen.**  
****Rating **: K+**  
Disclaimer **: Les personnages sont de Masashi Kishimoto, mais l'univers et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

**War of the districts  
**_Chapitre troisième_

* * *

« Je répète, que vas-tu faire, Kiba ? »

La tête entre les mains, les coudes appuyés sur la table, Kiba gardait les yeux fermés en réfléchissant. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider entre se débarrasser de la nouvelle ou l'intégrer. Le premier choix lui semblait plus logique, vu qu'elle ne semblait pas aussi forte que les autres criminels, mais il avait aussi peur de le regretter, ensuite.

« Je ne sais pas, Neji… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, toi ? demanda-t-il en rouvrant les yeux et en tournant la tête vers le brun. »

Ce dernier fut légèrement surpris de la question, peu habitué à ce qu'on lui demande son opinion avec un air si perdu, avant de se reprendre et de se mettre à réfléchir, à son tour, approfondissant tous les points qu'il voyait.

« Pour répondre à ta question… Je dirais que cette fille n'est pas habituée aux criminels, c'est sûrement son premier crime qui l'a amené ici, soit un double homicide. Hum… Elle ne sera peut-être plus capable de tuer avant un certain moment, traumatisée comme elle le semble. Toutefois, il me semble qu'elle a un peu instinct de survie qui pourrait nous être utile. Voilà, c'est ce que je pense. »

L'autre brun tourna la tête vers lui, étonné à son tour. La jeune blonde venait juste d'arriver, la veille, et le brun avait déjà un avis aussi détaillé que celui-ci sur elle, après seulement son récit et son comportement. Il esquissa un sourire en coin, en songeant qu'il l'avait promu à un rang aussi important que le sien pour la simple raison qu'il était toujours capable de se forger une opinion sur les autres personnes.

Joignant ses mains devant son menton, Kiba médita un peu sur les paroles que venait de prononcer Neji, le regard perdu dans les yeux nacrés de son interlocuteur, trait qui lui donnait presque l'air d'un aveugle.

« Donc, tu es en train de me conseiller de la prendre, puisque tu pense qu'elle pourra nous être utile, c'est ça ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça. »

L'air sérieux sur le visage du brun fut soudainement remplacé par un énorme sourire, dévoilant deux canines extrêmement aiguisées.

« C'est pour cette raison que je t'aime bien, toi ! D'accord, je la prends, mais je dois encore réfléchir sur le rang qu'elle occupera. »

Kiba se leva de la chaise où il était assis, dans la salle à manger, et replaça correctement son jean troué et déchiré. Il se dirigea vers l'escalier, dans le couloir, pour monter à sa chambre, les mains dans les poches. Il était plongé dans une intense réflexion, malgré l'air détaché peint sur son visage.

« Oméga.

- Hein ? s'exclama bêtement Kiba en se retournant vers Neji.

- Fais-moi confiance, elle doit commencer Oméga. »

Le brun esquissa un nouveau sourire avant de monter à sa chambre.

* * *

Il évita de justesse le poing qui alla s'écraser contre le mur et se déplaça rapidement vers la droite, laissant le poignard frapper le vide. Le jeune homme ténébreux devant lui frotta ses jointures en sang, le regardant froidement dans les yeux. Le premier avait l'impression que ses yeux noirs pouvaient voir son âme, déchiffrant les secrets les mieux gardés.

Un sourire apparut finalement sur le visage pâle du ténébreux, alors qu'il levait encore une fois la main tenant le poignard.

« Tu n'es pas si mauvais que ça, Oméga. »

Encore une fois, le poignard ne rencontra que de l'air, le roux s'étant déplacé une nouvelle fois vers la droite, se rapprochant dangereusement du fond du cul de sac.

« Tu es trop confiant, Alpha. Ça te fera défaut, un jour, répliqua Sasori.

- Peut-être, mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé, déclara calmement Sasuke. »

Un poing se leva pour manquer sa cible, Sasuke esquivant facilement le coup. Il pivota rapidement sur lui-même, tenant son arme levée, et la planta directement dans l'avant-bras de son adversaire, qui poussa un léger cri de douleur avant de serrer les dents. Il s'éloigna en quelques petits bonds de côté et s'accroupit au sol, tenant son bras blessé.

Le sourire du brun ténébreux ne fit que s'accroître, alors qu'une lueur sadique s'allumait au fond de ses yeux.

« Vois-tu, aujourd'hui, c'est à ton tour d'y passer. »

En un court instant, il franchit la distance les séparant de quelques pas et abattit le deuxième poignard qu'il venait tout juste de décrocher de sa ceinture. L'instinct de survie de Sasori prit le dessus et il agrippa le poignet de son agresseur, avant de paraître lâche en lui faisant un croc-en-jambe. Sans demander son reste, il ravala sa fierté et se releva difficilement avant de contourner le jeune homme sonné au sol et de prendre ses jambes à son cou.

Celui au sol prit quelques secondes avant de comprendre se qu'il se passait. Une fois que l'information eut atteint son cerveau, il serra les poings, sa fierté venant d'en prendre un coup. Lui, Alpha, venait tout juste de laisser s'enfuir un Oméga, arrivé tout juste quelques semaines plus tôt, sans que celui-ci n'ai d'autres blessures que de simples égratignures.

Il frappa le sol de son poing, oubliant la douleur que lui procurèrent ses jointures déjà en sang et hurla sa rage.

* * *

Une nouvelle fois debout dans le salon, Ino venait tout juste de se réveiller, convoquée par Kiba dans cette pièce. Apparemment, c'était assez important pour qu'elle doive quitter la chambre qui lui avait été assignée en vitesse en ne prenant pas le temps pour s'attacher les cheveux convenablement. La blonde repoussa, donc, ses longs cheveux détachés dans son dos.

Elle fixait le brun qui l'avait fait appeler, assis dans un fauteuil, un étrange bracelet entre les mains. Ce fut ce détail qui fit qu'Ino fronça les sourcils, remarquant seulement alors que toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce portaient un bijou en ce genre, fait de quelques cordes de couleur tressées.

« Désolé de ne pas t'avoir laissé te reposer, mais nous n'avons maintenant plus le temps d'attendre. Je t'ai fait convoquer pour une simple raison, je viens tout juste de décider de ton sort. Alors sois attentive. »

Il joua quelques instants avec le bracelet entre ses doigts, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de regarder la blonde droit dans les yeux.

« Je veux mettre quelque chose au clair, je ne crois nullement à ta supposée histoire, mais je vais quand même te laisser une chance. Remercie Neji pour cela. »

Mensonge, il avait décidé de croire à l'histoire d'Ino quelques heures plus tôt, vu qu'elle semblait si vraie, et ce n'était pas à cause de Neji non plus. Il voulait simplement voir si elle ferait un faux pas capable de démentir ses propos de la veille. Mais aussi, la voir angoisser l'amusait énormément, surtout lorsqu'elle se tortillait presque sur place.

« Donc, je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins. Tu devras faire un choix, comme tous les autres ici présents l'ont fait lorsqu'ils sont arrivés au District 1. Soit tu accepte ma proposition, soit tu accueille la mort. Alors allons-y directement, je te propose de rester au District 1 en intégrant le rang d'Oméga. »

Un silence pesant suivit ses révélations, pendant que la blonde écarquillait les yeux devant la proposition du brun. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait pu la laisser rejoindre ses rangs, vu qu'il ne croyait pas du tout à son histoire. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer, aucun son n'en sortant.

Elle fixa soudainement le bracelet, avant de se rappeler d'un léger détail qu'elle avait oublié lors de sa surprise. Elle fixa son regard, qu'elle avait baissé quelques secondes plus tôt, dans les yeux de Kiba, alors la gêne l'étouffait peu à peu. Elle sentit ses joues rougir légèrement de honte à la phrase qu'elle prononça :

« Je… C'est quoi un Oméga…? »

Nouveau silence alors que la plupart la fixait, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. La plupart ne pouvait que se demander comment elle avait fait pour atterrir ici alors qu'elle ne savait presque rien du monde criminel. Après tout, chaque personne faisant partit de ce monde savait environ ce qui l'attendait ici, si jamais ils se faisaient prendre. C'était comme cela depuis les débuts du quartier sombre.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que c'est ? s'écria presque Tenten.

- À vrai dire… non… »

Tenten ne put s'empêcher de rire jaune, n'ayant aucunement envie de donner des explications sur quelque chose d'aussi simple à une nouvelle, criminelle de surcroît. Elle n'aurait rien dit si ç'avait été une civile impliquée sans le vouloir dans un meurtre ou quelque chose du genre, mais là, elle était persuadée que la blonde n'était rien de cela.

Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux sur son front en arrêtant de rire et ferma quelques instants les yeux, expirant longuement.

« Je vais faire cela simple. Tu vois, dans chaque district, il y a plusieurs rangs portant tous des noms. C'est comme cela que l'Alpha gère son district. En fait, c'est simple, un Alpha est tout simplement le leadeur. Il prend les décisions d'un district. Ensuite vient le suivant, le Bêta. Celui-là conseille son leadeur et peut aussi prendre des décisions importantes. Il y a le Delta qui est souvent chargé de trouver des informations, le Median qui doit souvent tuer ou blesser une cible et enfin les Omégas qui ne font que dénicher la cachette de la cible. »

Tenten se tut et rouvrit les yeux.

« Ainsi, vient dans l'ordre l'Alpha, le Bêta, le Delta, le Median et les Omégas. Je te propose, donc, d'être l'un des Omégas de ce district, compléta Kiba en la regardant sérieusement. »

Ino pencha la tête sur la droite en fixant le bracelet, essayant de comprendre à quoi il pouvait servir. Ce fut lorsqu'elle regarda celui que Kiba avait au poignet qu'elle sût pourquoi ils en avaient tous un.

« Et, donc… Les bracelets sont pour reconnaître les rangs, c'est ça ?

- Exactement. Ils sont de la même couleur pour chaque district. L'Alpha en porte un rouge, le Bêta un bleu, le Delta un jaune, le Median un brun et les Omégas un noir. »

La blonde fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Elle en déduisit que Kiba était l'Alpha, Neji le Bêta, le roux de la veille - Pein si elle avait bien compris - le Delta et Tenten le Median. Le reste était des Omégas, soit les personnes qui seraient au même rang qu'elle si jamais elle acceptait la proposition du brun.

Elle réfléchit quelques instants au pour et au contre. Si elle n'acceptait pas, elle ne survivrait pas longtemps, si elle ne mourrait pas déjà de la main des membres du District 1. Si elle acceptait, par contre, elle pourrait peut-être survivre un peu plus longtemps, mais elle devrait être comme ces criminels qui l'entouraient.

Son regard croisa celui de Tenten. La brune, elle, avait choisi de rester, malgré qu'elle soit une fille comme elle. Peut-être que dans le passé elle avait vraiment été illégale, mais ici ce n'était pas le même milieu ; elle pouvait se faire tuer chaque jour. Pour Ino, la jeune fille était courageuse. C'est sur cette réflexion qu'elle prit enfin sa décision.

« Je… Je… J'accepte. »

* * *

« Non mais tu es fou ?! Pas maintenant, on en serait beaucoup trop affaibli, ensuite ! »

Les mains à plat sur la table, debout, Naruto regardait durement Sasuke. Le blond était, pour une fois, extrêmement sérieux. On ne jouait pas avec le sujet que le ténébreux était en train d'aborder.

« Peut-être que ta stupide fierté en a pris un coup, mais sérieux on serait mort directement après ! Le District 1 en profiterait pour nous achever ! »

Sasuke serra les poings, la mâchoire crispée, en regardant froidement le blond. Il n'aimait pas être contredit, c'était dans son caractère. Il n'arrivait jamais à admettre lorsqu'il avait tort et ça le frustrait de voir que son second ne se pliait pas à ses ordres, cette fois. Ça aurait dû être comme les dernières fois, où il l'écoutait toujours.

« Ça ne peut pas rester impuni, il m'a humilié, Naruto ! Humilié !

- Ferme-la ! Oublie ta fierté et regarde derrière toi ! Si on lance l'assaut, la moitié de ces gens y perdront la vie ! Et nous serons d'autant plus affaiblis !

- De toute façon, ils peuvent se compter chanceux de ne pas avoir été exécutés, lorsqu'ils ont été arrêtés ! À la place, ils passent le reste de leur vie ici…

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout, de leur passé ! Qu'ils soient des gens biens ou non, ils ne méritent pas de crever juste pour ta foutue fierté, Sasuke. »

Sasuke plissa dangereusement les yeux, menaçant face à Naruto. Il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec le blond, pour lui, son plan était parfait et ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de l'exécuter.

« Tu vois, Naruto, il y aura un grand effet de surprise, ils n'auront pas le temps de réagir. À cause de cela, les pertes seront beaucoup moins importantes alors notre district en sera moins affaibli. Eux, par contre, se feront démolir.

- Ils vont s'y attendre. En guerre, les assauts sont fréquents, alors ils n'ont eu d'autres choix que de se préparer. »

Les poings du ténébreux se serrèrent, peu habitué qu'il était à ce qu'on refuse d'obéir à ses ordres. Sa mâchoire se serra encore un peu plus, alors qu'il fixait froidement Naruto, qui ne pouvait que lui rendre son regard.

« Ok, si tu veux. Montre-moi que tu as de meilleurs plans que les miens, trouve une façon d'éliminer ce Sasori sans déclencher une guerre. T'as trois jours, sinon je lance l'assaut. »

* * *

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !

Je suis désolée pour le temps que j'ai mis à le poster, celui-là, mais c'est de plus en plus difficile pour moi d'écrire avec l'école qui me demande deux fois plus de temps cette année. De plus, la semaine d'examen s'en vient et je vais devoir étudier comme une malade pour m'en sortir… Bref, ça signifie que le prochain chapitre arrivera certainement dans quelques temps, si je n'arrive pas à me trouver une soirée de libre. :s

Sinon, rien à dire sur ce chapitre, sauf que le nom des rangs sera expliqué en détail dans le prochain chapitre

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! Bisous !

Alyah


	5. Chapitre quatrième

******Pairing** : InoxKiba & NejixTen.**  
****Rating **: K+**  
****Disclaimer **: Les personnages sont de Masashi Kishimoto, mais l'univers et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

**War of the districts**  
_Chapitre quatrième_

* * *

La tête entre les mains, les coudes posés sur la table, Naruto serrait les dents, regardant avec rage le sol. Il avait beau réfléchir, il n'arrivait à rien, ses pensées tournaient toujours en rond. Il en revenait toujours au même point et à la même conclusion, il devait trouver une solution pour empêcher cet assaut…

Mais les images d'un massacre imminent étaient les seules choses auxquelles il pouvait penser correctement et ça le dégoûtait. Il était anxieux de ne rien trouver alors les solutions ne lui venaient pas. Il devait faire tomber ce stress inutile qu'il s'imposait lui-même. Mais c'était encore une question à laquelle il ne pouvait répondre ; comment le faire tomber…?

Il poussa un léger grognement, agacé par cette situation. Les dents toujours aussi serrées, il se releva et descendit rapidement les escaliers avant de sortir dehors. Peut-être que prendre un peu d'air frais l'aiderait à réfléchir correctement. En sortant, l'air glacé lui fouetta le visage. L'hiver approchait à petit pas et le quartier sombre se faisait d'autant plus froid.

Bientôt, ils devraient tous trouver une solution pour se fabriquer des vêtements chauds, chose que les gardiens avaient depuis longtemps oublié de leur apporter.

* * *

« Dites… Les vêtements de l'an dernier sont-ils encore utilisables ? »

Temari secoua la tête en affichant un petit sourire navré, autant pour lui que pour elle-même. Cette question revenait toujours chaque année et c'était toujours la même réponse ; les habits étaient usés et troués par les poignards utilisés lors des batailles. Ne valait mieux pas les utiliser, le froid aurait tôt fait de s'attaquer aux parties exposées de leur corps.

Et, comme chaque année, à cause de cela, ils n'avaient d'autres choix que de se débrouiller avec les tissus qu'ils avaient. La blonde secoua doucement la tête, ne voulant pas se laisser envahir par ses pensées qui ne manquaient jamais de lui mettre le moral à plat. Chercher et coudre des tissus n'étaient, disons pas, ses activités préférées…

« Laissons ce sujet pour plus tard et parlons stratégie… vous êtes d'accord ? »

Aussitôt, tous les regards se posèrent sur le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, plaqué en arrière sur son crâne et aux étranges yeux violets. Il semblait dégager à la fois de l'autorité, assez pour que ses proches le respecte un minimum, ainsi qu'une aura plus malfaisante, plus sauvage, typique d'un grand criminel. C'était Hidan.

Les conversations des autres personnes dans la salle se turent en seulement quelques secondes et, lorsqu'il fut sûr d'avoir l'attention de toutes les personnes présentes, il reprit la parole.

« J'aimerais avoir votre opinion… Lancerons-nous une attaque sauvage, de front ou une attaque… disons plus discrète et sournoise ? »

Il leur proposait soit de décider de doubler leur chance de mourir ou de… les laisser au même niveau, finalement. Bien entendu, chacun pencha pour le deuxième choix, voulant quand même vivre jusqu'à un certain âge. Mais, malgré qu'il leur ait demandé, leur chef n'était pas du même avis et préférait attaquer de front.

Les visages se décomposèrent lorsqu'ils l'apprirent et Temari serra discrètement les dents. Hidan eut un léger sourire presque sadique, en ouvrant grand les bras.

« Après tout, ça se gagne toujours en faisant couler le sang, une guerre ! »

* * *

« Que… Une guerre ?! »

Le cri résonna encore quelques secondes entre les bâtiments près de la planque tandis qu'Ino lâchait le poignard qu'elle tenait maladroitement dans sa main droite. Elle bondit en arrière pour éviter la lame de Tenten, qui n'avait pas anticipé le fait que la blonde perdrait son arme à cause de son étonnement.

La brune fendit l'air, à quelques centimètres de la main de l'autre en reculant de quelques pas sur le bitume froid de la rue derrière la planque. L'air glacé fouetta les joues de la blonde lorsque l'adrénaline disparut, quelques secondes après son cri, puisque sa surprise avait légèrement refroidi ses ardeurs dans l'entraînement.

En effet, elle et Tenten s'entraînait. Ou plutôt, la brune l'aidait à s'entraîner. Elles étaient sorties sous ordre de Kiba, qui tenait à ce que la blonde soit prête pour une raison qui lui avait échappé. Lorsqu'elle en avait glissé un mot à Tenten, quelques secondes plus tôt, celle-ci avait tout simplement lâché qu'il y avait une guerre.

« Oui, une guerre, répondit Tenten sans réel émotion.

- Et pourquoi ? Depuis quand ? »

La jeune fille brune soupira en comprenant qu'elle n'allait pas se contenter du fait de savoir qu'il y avait un évènement aussi important. Elle aurait dû se douter, en lâchant cette information plus tôt, que cela allait entraîner plusieurs autres questions et qu'elles gâcheraient un peu de leur temps précieux à l'entraînement. Alors autant faire aussi vite que possible…

« Depuis quelques jours, six environ. Chaque District convoite maintenant un plus grand territoire. En fait, la situation est pratiquement la même qu'avant, sauf que les Rôdeurs ont officiellement lancé l'attaque. »

Elle se tut quelques secondes, réfléchissant aux mots qu'elle pourrait employer, avant de continuer :

« En fait, tout a commencé lorsque le District 2, dirigé par Sasuke Uchiha, a lancé l'attaque contre le 3, dans le but de prendre possession de leur partie du quartier sombre. Cet acte a entraîné plusieurs autres petits combats entre ces deux districts avant qu'il ne décide de s'en prendre au 1, encore par soif de territoire. C'est la première fois que ça va aussi loin. »

Ino se pencha pour récupérer son poignard, toujours au sol, en l'écoutant attentivement. C'était donc pour ça que Kiba n'avait pas hésité plus d'une journée avant de la prendre, même si elle ne savait même pas se servir d'une arme. Il avait sérieusement besoin d'effectifs et prenait n'importe qui, tant que le nombre de ses hommes augmentait.

En même temps, elle comprenait parfaitement son choix. La majorité des criminels tuaient sans aucune pitié et le seul but du brun était bien d'éliminer le plus d'adversaire possible, pour ensuite porter un coup fatal. C'était la stratégie la plus simple qui soit, mais au moins il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir, il fonçait dans le tas et cela se finissait là.

« Il y a eu quelques petites tentative du 2 qui, sournoisement, tentait d'éliminer quelques membres du 3. Le 3 les a imités, s'en prenant au 2. Le 1, c'est-à-dire nous, n'a pas essuyé ces tentatives pour une raison encore inconnue. Sûrement sont-ils trop occupés par leur petit conflit. Alors, chaque District a commencé à recruter tous les nouveaux dans le quartier. Le 3, déjà supérieur en nombre, a fini par avoir quelques difficultés à satisfaire les besoins de chacun d'entre eux, alors ils ont tentés de tuer tous les nouveaux du quartier, pour empêcher les autres d'agrandir leurs rangs. »

Ino serra maladroitement le manche de son poignard entre ses doigts gelés. Maintenant que l'adrénaline de l'entraînement était retombée, elle sentait à nouveau la fraîcheur de ce début de matinée. Mais d'autres questions lui brulaient la langue et, en entrant, elle savait qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour les déranger et empêcher involontairement Tenten de répondre à ses questions.

« Et c'est depuis cette guerre que vous avez des rangs au sein des districts ?

- Non, c'était déjà comme cela il y a longtemps, bien avant que moi ou Kiba n'arrive ici.

- Mais… D'où viennent ces mots étranges ? Oméga, Alpha… C'est une autre langue ?

- Aucune idée, mais c'est les rangs d'une meute de loup… »

La blonde hocha la tête. C'était logique, en fait, d'utiliser ses noms pour les rangs des districts. Les criminels étaient à l'image d'une meute de loup, surtout en ces temps de guerre. Ils tuaient pour survivre. Puisque quelqu'un de pacifique ne devait pas rester en vie très longtemps, dans ce quartier…

« Mais, les rangs représentent-ils la même chose que ceux d'une meute ? Je veux dire… L'Alpha d'une meute de loup prend les décisions de la meute et le Median tue les proies ?

- Ce n'est pas exactement pareil. Il y a deux Alphas, deux Bêtas, plusieurs Deltas, Medians et Omégas. Ils n'ont pas les mêmes rôles, mais c'est beaucoup trop long à expliquer et nous n'avons pas le temps maintenant. Je t'ai accordé une petite pause, mais maintenant que ta curiosité est assouvie, nous devons reprendre l'entraînement. Tu dois être prête le plus rapidement possible. »

Ino hocha la tête et se remit en position, avant de parer du mieux qu'elle put l'attaque de Tenten.

* * *

Une ombre se faufila entre deux bâtiments, tapie contre le mur de brique de l'un d'eux. Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil à la maison modeste, devant elle, en tendant l'oreille. Des pas légers, presque silencieux, lui parvinrent. Comme prévu, il y avait un garde. Elle ne percevait pas d'autres mouvements que ceux du garde devant la porte d'entrée.

L'ombre passa une main dans ses courts cheveux bruns, les repoussant de son front, alors que de l'autre il cherchait à tâtons son poignard accroché à sa taille. Lorsqu'il sentit la texture un peu rugueuse et dure du manche sur la paume de sa main, il l'empoigna et le dégaina, gardant la lame de côté pour ne pas refléter de lumière.

Le plus silencieusement possible, l'homme se cachant dans l'ombre fit quelques pas vers le garde, toujours dans l'ombre des bâtiments. Il exécuta quelques pas sur le côté, voulant attaquer l'ennemi dans son angle mort. À l'aide de ses doigts, étant donné qu'il regardait toujours le garde, il sentit le coin du mur, juste avant un vide.

Il était maintenant rendu à l'espace entre deux maisons qu'il avait repéré et prit comme point de repaire, quelques minutes plus tôt. Persuadé qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre aux alentours, il se mit à avancer, histoire d'atteindre la planque de l'autre côté de la rue où il se trouvait. Mais il ne put faire un autre pas qu'il sentit une vive douleur.

L'air lui manqua, alors qu'un liquide chaud coulait le long de sa gorge, tâchant le col de son chandail troué. Il porta sa main à cet endroit et ce qu'il aperçut sur ses doigts le fit écarquiller les yeux. Du sang. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de raisonner correctement qu'il s'effondrait au sol, pris de spasme, la gorge tranchée.

Derrière lui, le Median qui venait de le tuer essuya la lame de son poignard sur le chandail de sa victime, avant de rejoindre le garde qui lui adressa un petit signe de tête, ayant vu de loin ce qu'il venait de se produire. Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Deidara alors qu'il franchissait la porte, prêt à aller faire son rapport.

Celui qu'il venait de tuer n'était qu'un nouveau dans ce quartier, c'était certain, étant donné qu'il n'avait même osé jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et, même, n'avait pas entendu ses pas derrière lui. Sa confiance en lui l'avait aveuglé et cela venait de lui couté la vie.

* * *

Faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre à l'étage, Sasuke fixait la vitre sale faisant office de fenêtre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Plus il attendait, plus il se disait que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que d'envoyer un seul homme assassiner des dizaines de criminels. Mais, en même temps, il n'espérait pas grand-chose que cette tentative, peut-être quatre ou cinq morts seulement.

Certes, il avait laissé trois jours à Naruto pour trouver un autre moyen d'éliminer le District 3, mais il n'avait jamais dit qu'il n'essayerait pas de les tuer. Et, de toute manière, il n'aurait jamais réussi à rester là, les bras croisés, à attendre que la lumière apparaisse dans la tête de son stupide second. C'était mal le connaître que de penser cela.

Alors, voilà où il en était, il n'avait envoyé qu'un seul Oméga venant tout juste de débarquer et attendait inutilement son retour. Pourquoi un seul ? Parce que s'il avait décidé d'en envoyer plus, Naruto aurait sûrement découvert qu'il agissait dans son dos et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment était bien un monologue du blond.

Le soleil commençait à se lever lorsqu'il descendit enfin en bas. Il agrippa au passage le premier venu et lui ordonna d'enfiler ses bottes et de se rendre à la planque du District 3 vérifier s'il n'y avait pas quelques morts ou blessés ou, s'il n'y avait pas de corps, une certaine agitation pour aucune raison évidente.

Celui nouvellement chargé de cette corvée dégagea brusquement son bras et tourna les talons. Sasuke, un peu surpris, se retourna vers la personne qu'il venait d'aborder au hasard et tomba sur une chevelure rousse coulant jusqu'au bas d'un dos. Cette rousse était petite, un peu plus que lui, mais possédait énormément de caractère.

C'était certainement la plus redoutable femme de son District, Tayuya. Le pourquoi elle était ici lui échappait, elle l'avait toujours tu, mais il n'avait jamais insisté pour le savoir. Le fait qu'elle soit dans ses rangs le satisfait amplement ; elle n'avait jamais hésité à tuer lorsqu'il le lui demandait, malgré qu'elle ne semblait pas apprécier la façon dont il lui ordonnait.

Il la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la porte. Le courant d'air frais lui donna des frissons et il s'empressa de rejoindre Naruto pour observer ses efforts inutiles.

* * *

Tayuya, voulant en finir le plus vite possible avec cette stupide corvée, y alla au pas de course, utilisant les ruelles pour plus de discrétion. Lorsqu'elle arriva à quelques rues de la planque du District 3, elle ralentit, marchant discrètement en observant les alentours. Bien vite, elle déboucha sur une plus grande rue et le garde qu'elle aperçut plusieurs mètres plus loin l'assura qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée en chemin.

Ce garde se tenait de l'autre côté de la rue, un peu à sa droite, de sorte qu'il ne la voyait pas d'où il était. Elle se tapit du mieux qu'elle put dans l'ombre, avançant silencieusement de côté. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever, comme en témoignait les bandes rosées et orangées dans le ciel, ce qui ne jouait pas en sa faveur. Elle allait devoir quitter les lieux avant que l'astre solaire ne se lève.

Soudainement, son pied buta contre quelque chose de mou et plus grand qu'un simple débris. Elle fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas vu cet étrange objet plus tôt, et baissa les yeux. En voyant ce qu'il y avait sur le sol, elle planqua une main sur sa bouche pour ne pas crier de surprise et de peur.

C'était un cadavre. Celui d'un Oméga qu'elle avait déjà vu dans son district. Sasuke l'avait sûrement envoyé ici pour en tuer quelques-uns, mais il n'avait même pas atteint la planque. Mais ce n'était pas le cadavre en tant que tel qui l'effrayait, mais bien ses yeux grands ouverts, sans vie, ainsi que l'expression de surprise, de peur et de douleur peinte à jamais sur son visage tâché par le sang sous sa tête.

Les yeux toujours écarquillés, Tayuya recula de quelques pas, avec précaution pour ne pas alerter personne. Elle en avait tué des personnes depuis son arrivée dans le quartier, mais elle leur donnait toujours une mort rapide, presque propre. Celle de l'Oméga, elle, avait été longue et douloureuse. Elle le voyait dans ses traits, mais surtout dans la blessure, pas assez profonde pour tuer sur-le-champ.

Alors, le plus rapidement possible, Tayuya rebroussa chemin, courant sans s'arrêter, l'image du visage du mort hantant son esprit.

* * *

Hey !

Cette fois, je poste au bout d'un mois. Je suis quand même fière de moi sur ce coup là, avec tous les examens et les visites qu'il y a eu... Mais bon, cette après-midi j'ai eu une étrange bouffé d'inspiration et j'ai commencé le chapitre... J'ai écrit je ne sais combien d'heures, mais j'ai mal au dos à force d'être penchée et j'ai réussi à vous le poster. Maintenant, laissez mon pauvre dos se reposer... T.T

Voilà, assez parler de ma pauvre vie, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ! :) Bisous !

Alyah


	6. Chapitre cinquième

**********Pairing** : InoxKiba & NejixTen.******  
****Rating **: K+******  
****Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont de Masashi Kishimoto, mais l'univers et l'histoire sont de moi.  
**Note **: Puisque ça fait quelques mois que je n'ai pas posté, je fais un petit résumé...

_- Ino Yamanaka est inculpée du meurtre de ses parents, qu'elle n'a apparemment pas tués. Elle est donc envoyée au quartier sombre de Konoha avec les pires criminels. Dès son entrée, Deidara s'en prend à elle. Ino réussit malgré tout à atteindre le District 1, où elle se fait menacé par Tenten. Cette dernière la mène à Kiba, l'Alpha - ou chef - du district, qui a une impression de déjà-vu en la voyant. Elle en apprend plus sur les districts, avant de se faire enrôler comme Oméga dans le 1.  
En même temps, Sasuke, l'Alpha du District 2, perd son combat contre Sasori du District 3. Sasuke veut alors lancer un assaut, voyant sa fierté en prendre un coup, mais heureusement Naruto l'en empêche. L'Alpha lui donne un ultimatum ; trouver une stratégie autre qu'un assaut pour détruire le District 3 en seulement trois jours... Naruto n'en venant à rien, Sasuke envoie un Oméga dans le 3, mais ce dernier se fait rapidement tuer. Tayuya le découvre après s'être rendue sur les lieux, sur ordres de son Alpha...  
Dans le 3, Hidan l'Alpha sanguinaire ne tient pas compte des avis de ses hommes... et décide de lancer un assaut de front... mais sur quoi ?_

Et un petit rappel sur les Districts... Les rangs sont les suivants (classés du plus important au moins important) : l'Alpha, suivi du Bêta, du Delta, du Median et des Oméga. On les reconnait aux bracelets qu'ils portent ; soit un rouge pour l'Alpha, un bleu pour le Bêta, un jaune pour le Delta, un brun pour le Median et un noir pour les Oméga.  
Ainsi donc, on reconnaît les membres de chaque district par le tatouage qu'ils abordent ; un dragon représente le 1, un phénix le 2 et un tigre le 3.

J'espère que ces quelques informations vous aideront à mieux suivre ! On se retrouve en bas donc... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**War of the districts  
**_Chapitre cinquième_

* * *

« Et merde… »

Sasuke fit claquer la paume de sa main contre son front en fermant les yeux. Pour une fois, il n'était pas en colère, mais seulement découragé par le manque de subtilité de Tayuya.

« Quoi ?! T'as envoyé un gars sans m'en parler ? Non mais, t'avais… »

Le brun ténébreux cessa d'écouter Naruto, le laissant hurler, postillonner et gesticuler à sa guise devant lui. Il daigna à peine lever les yeux vers lui, ne cherchant pas à cacher le fait qu'il ne l'écoutait plus. Lorsque le blond le remarqua, il s'y prit d'une autre manière. Il fit un rapide pas et attrapa le col de Sasuke, le tirant vers lui.

« Enflure ! Comment t'as pu faire ça, hein ? Tu savais que c'était du suicide de l'envoyer et, de plus, tu m'avais promis de ne rien faire pendant trois jours ! »

Interprétation complétement fausse pour Sasuke. Il n'avait rien promis, seulement dit qu'il n'organiserait pas d'assaut contre le District 3 durant trois jours, le temps accordé à Naruto. Justement, ils n'en étaient à la deuxième journée et le blond ne semblait pas sur le point de sortir une merveilleuse idée de nulle part.

Le brun aurait bien aimé arrêter de l'écouter encore une fois, mais il ne pouvait pas. Sentir sa main empoigner son col l'enrageait considérablement et il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Il lui jeta, donc, un regard noir, n'attendant pas qu'il finisse son monologue pour répliquer acerbement.

« En premier, triple idiot, je n'ai jamais promis quoi que ce soit. Tu as juste mal écouté ce que je t'ai dit. Et puis, pourquoi attendre après une idée qui ne viendra jamais pour attaquer ? »

Dans un coin, Tayuya assistait à l'échange, impuissante. En fait, elle se demandait surtout si c'était une bonne idée de quitter les lieux. _« Bah, de toute façon, Sasuke me tuera peu importe ce que je ferai… »_ pensa-t-elle amèrement. Lorsqu'elle était revenue au QG, elle s'était précipitée dans la cuisine et avait trouvé Sasuke et Naruto, silencieux. Elle ne s'était pas embarrassée de la présence du blond et avait tout déballé d'un coup.

Elle n'était pas au courant, à ce moment, de l'accord entre Sasuke et Naruto et elle avait pensé que le blond avait participé à organiser l'infiltration. Grave erreur. Naruto avait démarré au quart de tour en se levant. Sasuke, pour sa part, était resté assis mais avait eu l'air vraiment découragé pour une obscure raison.

Elle n'avait compris pourquoi que lorsque le blond s'était mis à hurler. Et puis, maintenant, elle songeait vraiment à sortir de la pièce et peut-être même de la maison pour « aller prendre l'air ». Parce que ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée que de rester dans la même pièce que ces deux-là lorsqu'ils étaient en colère… De toute façon, il fallait vraiment qu'elle se change les idées, l'image du cadavre la hantant encore et toujours.

Sa décision prise, la rousse quitta discrètement la pièce, laissant les deux autres à leur engueulade. Qui était loin d'être terminée, cela dit…

* * *

Ino porta le verre d'eau à ses lèvres, en fixant Kiba assis devant elle. Lorsqu'elle était arrivée pour manger un petit quelque chose, ce dernier l'avait invité à s'asseoir face à lui, ayant apparemment quelque chose de très important à lui dire. Elle n'avait pas résisté et avait tiré la chaise une fois son verre rempli.

« Écoute Ino. Tu es peut-être Oméga, mais tu as encore des preuves à faire. Bien sûr, tu ne seras pas seule, une personne que j'ai choisie t'accompagnera. »

La blonde le fixa, silencieuse, attendant la suite. Elle s'imaginait déjà divers scénario. Elle pensait surtout qu'elle allait devoir tirer quelques couteaux sur une cible ou quelque chose du genre. Un petit peu comme dans un livre qu'elle avait déjà lu où le protagoniste avait eu à abattre quelques lapins pour être reconnu comme un archer par son maître.

« Par contre, cela pourrait être un peu dangereux. Vois-tu, le District 3 m'inquiète un peu. Ils ont beaucoup d'effectifs et peuvent, donc, en sacrifier quelques-uns sans problème. De plus, il semblerait que le 2 veut tenter quelque chose contre eux… Le 3 pourrait mal réagir et décider de tous nous tuer… »

Cette fois, Ino semblait plus craintive. Elle le fixait toujours dans les yeux, mais semblait plus hésitante. Elle prit une autre gorgée alors que Kiba recommençait à parler.

« Donc, tu devras éliminer au moins une personne du District 3. »

Si la blonde s'y attendait un peu, cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'étouffer et de recracher l'eau qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elle toussota quelques temps avant de reprendre enfin sa respiration, un mince filet d'eau coulant sur son menton. Elle eut tôt fait de l'essayer du revers de la main, les yeux écarquillés.

Le brun, lui, la regardait d'un air amusé. Il s'attendait à toutes sortes de réaction de sa part, mais c'était assez amusant de la voir s'étouffer de la sorte pour une simple nouvelle. Mais, il sentit un étrange mal l'aise s'installer dans son ventre, à la vue de ses yeux bleus grands ouverts. L'impression de déjà-vu qu'il avait ressenti la première journée qu'elle était arrivée se manifesta à nouveau.

« Ce… c'est pas vrai, hein ? demanda Ino, hésitante. Ce n'est qu'une blague hein ?

- Malheureusement non. Toutes les personnes présentes dans ce district ont dû faire leurs preuves. Ils ont tous tués quelqu'un, même s'ils ont l'air aussi innocents que des agneaux. Moi-même je l'ai fait. »

La blonde baissa la tête alors que le visage de Tenten se dessinait dans son esprit. La brune semblait tellement enfantine parfois. Elle n'avait pas l'air de pouvoir commettre une telle atrocité seulement pour entrer dans un district. Mais, pourtant, cela lui paraissait logique. La brune paraissait parfois beaucoup plus sérieuse et dangereuse.

Elle avait juste un peu de mal à le croire. Pour Pein et Neji, c'était évident. Elle avait toujours pensé que c'était des machines à tuer, vu leur expression toujours sérieuse et grave. Tels les assassins qu'elles voyaient parfois dans les films, lorsqu'elle était encore libre et qu'elle traînait dans les cinémas avec des amies.

Pour ce qui était de Kiba, elle s'était toujours douté qu'il avait fait quelque chose pour être aussi important. Devenir le chef d'une poignée de criminels ne devait pas se faire par vote, non. Elle n'avait toutefois pas exploré le sujet en profondeur, se contentant de penser que les autres l'avaient reconnu comme étant leur chef pour une obscure raison.

Mais, pour les autres Omégas, elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'y penser. Elle n'avait pas vraiment fait leur connaissance, malgré qu'ils ne soient que cinq lorsqu'elle se comptait elle-même. La blonde n'avait donc pas d'opinion sur eux et cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment de savoir ce qu'ils avaient dû faire par le passé.

« … donc Tenten t'accompagnera. »

Ino sursauta, complétement perdue dans ses sombres pensées. Elle le regarda quelques secondes, avant de comprendre qu'il lui parlait de son test et de la mystérieuse personne qu'il avait choisi pour l'accompagner.

« C'est la plus à même de le faire. C'est elle qui t'a entraîné, elle sait se faire discrète et est extrêmement efficace dans les situations dangereuses. Elle pourra donc te protéger lorsqu'il le faudra. »

La blonde hocha la tête. Elle se sentirait aussi mieux avec Tenten. Si le brun aurait choisi Pein, elle ne se saurait pas vraiment senti à l'aise. De plus, ses étranges yeux mauves lui donnaient la chair de poule. Même chose pour Neji. C'était beaucoup mieux que ce soit une femme qui l'accompagne et il n'y en avait pas des tonnes dans ce district.

« Tenten te guidera jusqu'à la maison qu'habite le District 3. Vous partirez demain soir au coucher du soleil, conclut Kiba. »

Ino hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et le regarda partir. Elle devrait se préparer mentalement d'ici l'heure fatidique. Mais, pour l'instant, marcher un peu dehors lui changerait certainement les idées.

* * *

Grommelant des injures inintelligibles et tenant un sac de glace contre son œil droit, Naruto ignorait du mieux qu'il pouvait Sakura, postée devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement contente et, malgré qu'elle ne soit qu'un Delta tandis que lui était Bêta, le blond avait appris à craindre ses colères.

Plus tôt, il en était finalement venu aux poings avec Sasuke, n'arrivant pas à s'entendre. Naruto soutenait le fait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'envoyer quelqu'un sans le consulter d'abord, vu la « promesse » qu'il lui avait fait. Le brun campait sur ses positions en disant qu'il n'avait jamais promis quoi que ce soit.

Alors ça avait dérapé et c'était Sakura qui les avait séparés lorsqu'elle était descendue à cause du bruit qu'ils faisaient. Elle avait l'habitude de les entendre hurler, mais lorsqu'elle avait entendu des bruits de lutte elle s'était précipitée dans l'escalier. Elle craignait surtout qu'un jour l'un des deux trahissent l'autre et ne le tue. Elle les considérait comme les deux personnes les plus proches d'elle alors elle ne voulait pas les perdre.

La rose ouvrit, donc, la bouche en regardant sévèrement les deux jeunes hommes assis face à elle qui ne semblaient pas vouloir cesser de l'ignorer.

« Alors, vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous battiez ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrangement douce vu la colère qui l'habitait. »

Le calme avant la tempête. Le blond baissa les yeux au sol tandis que le brun fixait un point lointain par-dessus l'épaule de Sakura. Cette dernière les regardait un à un, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître son énervement. Les voir se battre l'avait mise hors d'elle. C'était ainsi qu'elle cachait l'inquiétude d'une trahison d'un des deux.

« J'attends toujours votre réponse, je vous signale. »

Entre les trois, elle était sûrement pas la plus autoritaire et c'était toujours elle qui réglait les conflits. Naruto se résigna finalement lorsqu'il leva les yeux, avisant l'air déterminé de la rose.

« Tu n'étais pas au courant, mais… Sasuke avait prévu un assaut… Je l'ai empêché et il m'a donné trois jours pour trouver une solution en me promettant qu'il…

- Je ne t'ai jamais rien promis, quand est-ce que tu vas finalement rentrer ça dans ta petite tête ?! le coupa Sasuke. »

Le blond allait répliquer quelque chose mais ferma la bouche lorsqu'il croisa les yeux remplis d'éclair de la rose.

« Tais-toi, Sasuke, et laisse Naruto finir son récit. »

Le brun ténébreux se renfrogna, n'appréciant pas particulièrement se faire donner des ordres par une personne au rang inférieur au sien. Mais il ne dit rien, lui aussi ayant remarqué la menace muette.

« Bien… euh… j'en étais rendu où ? Ah oui, donc, il ne devait rien faire avant la fin du temps imparti. Mais j'ai appris ce matin, soit une journée avant la fin du délai, qu'il avait envoyé un Oméga au District 3. Il voulait tous les tuer avec une seule personne, Sakura, et il ne m'a rien dit de cela ! C'est Tayuya qui me l'a appris en faisant son rapport à Sasuke. Il l'avait envoyé voir pour quelles raisons le pauvre homme ne revenait pas ! débita-t-il rapidement.

- Alors vous vous êtes engueulé avant de vous battre… n'est-ce pas ?

- Ouais, grommela à son tour Sasuke. »

Sakura eut un léger sourire menaçant et Naruto se cala le plus possible contre le dossier de sa chaise, redoutant ce qui allait suivre. Sasuke n'esquissa aucun geste pour sa part, restant parfaitement immobile. Seul un léger rictus prouvait qu'il doutait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre.

La rose s'approcha lentement d'eux, menaçante. Elle sera l'un de ses poings, rassembla un peu de sa force dans son bras, et l'abattit sur la tête des deux jeunes hommes. Ces derniers eurent des réactions différentes. Naruto sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors qu'il portait une main à l'endroit où une bosse aurait tôt fait de se former tandis que Sasuke lui jetait un regard noir.

« Imbéciles ! On est en guerre, vous savez ? Se battre ne sert strictement à rien et, pire, vous auriez pu vous blesser sérieusement. Si cela serait arrivé… Vous y pensez ? Vous auriez pu déraper et essayez de… de… »

Elle se tut, mais les deux autres devinèrent sans mal le reste de sa pensée. Sakura secoua la tête et se retourna, prête à les laisser seuls. Elle savait qu'ils ne se battraient pas lorsqu'elle serait partie, ils ne voulaient jamais la décevoir.

« Au lieu de vous battre, pensez à une façon de vous en sortir vivants de cette guerre… finit-elle, la voix légèrement tremblotante. »

Sur ces mots, elle s'en alla, leur tournant le dos. Elle monta rapidement à sa chambre, ferma la porte derrière elle pour qu'on ne la dérange pas et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Les sanglots qu'elle retenait depuis qu'elle avait songé à leur mort franchirent la barrière de ses lèvres et elle ne fit rien pour les arrêter. Elle se recroquevilla plutôt sur son lit, pleurant le plus silencieusement possible.

* * *

La semelle de sa botte rafla légèrement le vieil asphalte de la rue, produisant un léger bruit étouffé. Tenten s'immobilisa aussitôt, tendant l'oreille. D'un simple regard, elle fit comprendre à la blonde de faire plus attention. Elles approchaient de plus en plus du repaire du District 3 et ne devaient plus faire de bruit.

Malgré que la brune soit habituée à combattre, elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour la blonde. Si la brune devait affronter plusieurs adversaires à la fois, elle ne pourrait pas protéger Ino. Et Tenten ne voulait surtout pas la voir mourir. Elle s'était attachée à elle et à son côté innocent, quelque chose que la brune ne possédait plus depuis longtemps.

Elles reprirent leur marche silencieuse et aperçurent rapidement un homme posté près d'un mur. Il semblait s'ennuyer ferme et contemplait les étoiles. Monter la garde ne semblait pas plus le préoccuper que cela. En le voyant ainsi, Tenten eut un petit sourire. Peut-être que, cette nuit, elles pourraient en tuer plusieurs. Ce serait une bonne chose, en fait. Kiba en serait sûrement content.

Tenten, devant la blonde, lui fit signe de la suivre. Elles s'approchèrent donc du garde nonchalant. Croyant qu'elles pourraient le tuer sans aucun mal, la brune négligea le fait qu'elle devait rester dans l'ombre. Elle marcha un peu trop à découvert. Et ce ne fut que lorsque l'homme baissa la tête et lui adressa un sourire moqueur qu'elle ne comprit son erreur.

Elle avait négligé le fait que ce pouvait être une diversion pour qu'elle s'approche encore plus de lui. De plus, elle était à découvert et, ainsi, l'ennemi avait pu la voir sans problème. Elle se traita mentalement d'idiote et se prépara à le faire taire en dégainant son poignard, mais un mouvement à sa gauche l'arrêta.

Là. Trois hommes sortaient de derrière une pile de débris.

« Merde, laissa tomber Tenten. »

Ino se retourna vers la gauche à son tour et les vit elle aussi. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Tenten, qui lui tournait le dos. Sans hésitation, cette dernière lui hurla :

« Cours ! Cours, ne t'arrête pas ! »

La blonde obéit et démarra au quart de tour. Sans jeter un coup d'œil pour voir si la brune la suivait, elle détala vers les ruelles d'où elles étaient venues. Elle entendit derrière elle des bruits de lutte et croisa le regard de Tenten qui l'avait regardé durant une fraction de seconde. Elle voulut faire demi-tour pour l'aider, mais se ravisa.

Elle ne serait qu'un fardeau que la brune devrait protéger, en plus de se battre contre quatre hommes faisant tous une tête de plus qu'elle. Au départ, le combat était désespéré. Alors, si en plus de combattre, Tenten devait la protéger… Ino secoua la tête et accéléra, décidée à trouver du renfort.

Quelque chose de mou sembla tomber au sol. Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et s'arrêta immédiatement, se retournant complétement. Trois corps étaient entassés au sol, mais elle ne vit pas les détails à cause de la noirceur. Elle s'en trouva soulagée, pas encore prête à supporter ces horreurs. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'elle s'était arrêté.

Près des trois corps, Tenten était retenue par un homme, une lame plaquée contre la gorge. Elle semblait paniquée.

« Un pas de plus et je la tue. »

* * *

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! (Hum... bonne nuit serait sûrement plus approprié...)

La première chose que je fais, c'est m'excuser. Trois mois pour terminer un chapitre alors que les miens sont plutôt courts... ça se fait pas, je sais. Et j'ai pas d'excuses. Pardonnez-moi. Mais j'espère quand même que ça vous a plu !  
Sinon, j'ai vraiment l'impression de devenir un peu sadique... C'est vrai, Ino est un peu malmenée depuis son arrivée... xD

Allez, bisous !  
Alyah


	7. Chapitre sixième

**************Pairing** : InoxKiba & NejixTen.**********  
****Rating **: K+**********  
****Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont de Masashi Kishimoto, mais l'univers et l'histoire sont de moi.

* * *

**WAR OF THE DISTRICTS  
**_Chapitre sixième_

* * *

Ses ongles s'enfonçaient profondément dans le bras qui la retenait, mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment conscience. La seule chose qu'elle sentait pour le moment était le métal froid contre sa gorge. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Son regard vagabondait dans toutes les directions, sans s'arrêter.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se faisait prendre ainsi. Mais, habituellement, elle pouvait toujours compter sur un compagnon d'expérience. Alors que cette fois elle avait ordonné à sa coéquipière de partir. Elle l'avait même vu courir. Quelque chose lui noua les entrailles et elle sentit une goutte de sueur sur son front.

C'était… de la panique ? Non. C'était une autre émotion beaucoup plus poignante qui l'empêchait de bouger.

« …tue ! »

Ce dernier mot la ramena brutalement à la réalité. Quelqu'un voulait tuer. Quelqu'un allait tuer. Mais qui allait mourir ? L'homme derrière elle ? Non, c'était lui qui venait de parler. Mais alors, ça voulait dire que ce serait… elle ?

« Non ! »

Ce ne fut qu'un simple murmure qu'elle entendit à peine. Sa respiration s'accéléra et ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Elle serra de toutes ses forces le bras qui la menaçait. Sa vision se brouilla et les sons se firent plus lointains. Elle allait mourir. Et la peur la paralysait littéralement sur place. Ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus.

Un mot s'imprima dans son esprit et elle sut alors ce qu'elle ressentait. De la peur. Elle avait peur.

« Tenten ! »

Ce cri déchira le silence dans lequel elle était plongée. Ses yeux se fixèrent devant elle, rencontrèrent un regard bleu familier. Ses membres en tremblèrent encore plus et elle perdit le souffle à la vue de son visage.

« Ino… souffla-t-elle. »

Elle était revenue ? Pour elle ? Pour la sauver alors qu'elle risquait elle-même sa peau en cet instant ? Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Mais pourtant, elle était toujours là, devant elle, bien réelle.

« Lâche ce poignard ! »

La brune écarquilla les yeux en avisant enfin le poignard qu'Ino tenait dans sa main droite. La blonde desserra lentement chacun de ses doigts, jusqu'à ce que l'arme tombe au sol dans un bruit métallique. Tenten roula des yeux en comprenant enfin. Peu importe ce que ferait Ino, cet homme la tuerait. Il les tuerait tous les deux. Il revenait donc à elle de trouver une solution. Rapidement.

Son poignard était hors d'atteinte près des corps immobiles gisant sur le sol. C'est vrai, elle l'avait lâché dans la panique. Elle ne pourrait pas l'utiliser… De plus, elle n'avait pas pris d'autres armes, pensant que ce serait facile. Après tout, habituellement, éliminer qu'un seul homme ne se révélait pas compliqué. Cette fois, par contre, elle ne s'en sortirait pas avec l'aide des armes blanches…

Mais il existait d'autres manières de se défendre. Et elle ne se laisserait pas tuer sans combattre.

* * *

Ino ne jeta pas un coup d'œil au poignard qu'elle venait de lâcher, mais elle entendit clairement le son de la lame rencontrant le sol. Son regard restait fixé sur Tenten et sur l'homme qui la menaçait. Ses pensées défilaient rapidement, mais elle comprenait que chacune des solutions qu'elle imaginait n'aboutirait à rien.

Les secondes qui s'écoulaient lui paressaient des heures. Son souffle restait bloqué dans sa gorge et le silence en était presque insoutenable. Et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de la brune une nouvelle fois, elle sentit que quelque chose avait changé. Une lueur venait de s'allumer dans ses yeux noisette.

« C'est bien, dit finalement l'homme. Maintenant pousse-le loin de toi. Doucement. »

La blonde poussa le poignard du bout du pied en direction de leur agresseur, qui avait le regard fixé sur l'arme. Soudainement, il y eut un geste brusque qu'elle ne vit qu'à moitié. Elle eut à peine le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait que l'homme était plié en deux, sous le manque de souffle. Tenten s'était rapidement éloignée de celui-ci, le coude toujours levé.

En fait, la brune avait profité du fait que le criminel avait le regard fixé sur la lame pour l'attaquer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais il se redressa bien vite, le regard noir et la mâchoire encore serrée sous la douleur. Il corrigea sa prise sur son arme et s'élança sur Tenten avec l'intention de la tuer, oubliant complétement la blonde de ce fait.

La brune esquiva facilement les premières attaques, mais lorsque les coups se firent plus précis et rapides, elle sentit qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à mains nues. Déjà son souffle s'accélérait et ses mouvements se faisaient plus lents. Elle dû effectuer plusieurs grands bons vers l'arrière pour éviter la lame, ce qui l'épuisa considérablement.

Ino, de son côté, assistait au combat de loin. Elle voyait bien que Tenten ne faisait qu'esquiver, son adversaire ne lui donnant pas le temps de répliquer. Son regard bleuté fut alors attiré vers le poignard au sol qu'elle avait lâché un peu plus tôt. Elle se mordit la lèvre en jetant un nouveau regard aux combattants.

Finalement, lorsqu'elle remarqua que Tenten s'épuisait, elle se décida. Elle se pencha, ramassa l'arme et écarta les jambes. Elle ne devait vraiment pas rater son coup, sinon ce serait la brune qu'elle blesserait. Elle leva son bras un peu au-dessus de sa tête, vis-à-vis de son épaule et ferma les yeux un bref instant en prenant une grand respiration.

Lorsqu'elle se sentit prête, elle ouvrit les yeux et visa l'homme. Elle essayait de ne pas penser aux conséquences si elle ratait. D'un brusque mouvement, elle abaissa son bras en lâchant le poignard, qui fila en direction des combattants. Les yeux bleutés s'agrandirent, restant fixés sur la lame, sans ciller.

Les combattants n'arrêtaient pas de bouger, se déplaçant sans cesse. À cause de cela, durant les quelques secondes où l'arme filaient vers eux, Ino eut peur qu'elle passe tout droit. Ou, pire, qu'elle frappe Tenten. Ne pouvant plus supporter cela, elle ferma les yeux au dernier moment, arrêtant même de respirer.

Du côté de la brune, elle n'en menait pas large. Si son adversaire était moins agile qu'elle, il possédait toutefois beaucoup plus d'endurance et de force brute. Elle avait beau se déplacer dans tous les sens pour éviter les coups ou pour les parer plus efficacement, son adversaire arrivait toujours à suivre son rythme.

Un léger éclat attira son attention sur sa droite, ainsi que le sifflement caractéristique d'une arme lancée. L'homme face à elle l'entendit aussi, puisqu'ils tournèrent lentement la tête en même temps, redoutant ce qu'ils allaient voir. Une lame filait droit dans leur direction. Les deux adversaires y virent là une chance d'abattre l'autre.

Ils bougèrent presque en même temps, mais Tenten fut légèrement plus rapide. D'un simple coup de pied lancé dans l'estomac de l'autre, elle le fit reculer. L'homme se pencha en deux, sous la douleur, le regard maintenant fixé sur le poignard. Poignard qui arrivait maintenant à destination. Droit sur lui.

Il ferma les yeux, résigné. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il mourrait ainsi, mais il n'avait plus le temps d'esquiver. La dernière chose qu'il entendrait serait le sifflement mortel d'une arme. Triste sort, tout de même, pour quelqu'un qui avait tant affectionné ces objets. Il sentit un léger courant d'air passant au-dessus de son crâne, signifiant que la lame allait se planter dans son crâne.

Il attendit plusieurs secondes. Mais rien. Alors lentement, l'homme rouvrit les yeux. Devant lui, il n'y avait que la jeune femme blonde qui affichait une moue consternée. Mais le plus étonnant fut qu'il ne trouva aucune trace d'arme. Il leva donc une main à son front, qu'il trouva intact de toutes blessures.

Il était vivant. Et n'avait que des légères éraflures, vestiges de son combat contre la brune. Le criminel se retourna et aperçut la lame, bien plus loin, à plat sur le sol. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ino avait raté son tir, ce qui laissait maintenant une nouvelle chance à l'homme de tuer Tenten qui était toujours épuisée.

Mais l'adversaire de la brune n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer un mouvement avant de sentir une vive douleur à la poitrine. Il y porta ses mains, qui furent couvertes de sang, pour découvrir un poignard enfoncé dans sa chair. La dernière couleur qu'il vit avant de sombrer fut le noisette des yeux de Tenten, qui tenait le poignard qu'elle lui avait arraché des mains.

La brune lâcha le manche de son arme et le corps sans vie s'écroula au sol. Elle n'eut pas le courage de fixer une nouvelle fois les yeux vidés de toute vie. Malgré le nombre de meurtres qu'elle avait commis, elle avait toujours eu horreur de ce moment, après la mort de sa victime, où elle le regardait une dernière fois.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle haletait. Le combat qui avait eu lieu quelques instants plus tôt l'avait épuisé considérablement, surtout qu'elle avait dû user de toute sa vitesse pour esquiver les assauts répétés de son agresseur. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de reprendre son souffle. Elles étaient encore en danger.

Le domaine du District 3 s'élevait à quelques mètres d'eux et quelqu'un pouvait les remarquer à tout moment. Tenten était trop fatiguée pour reprendre un combat, surtout si elle tombait sur l'un des supérieurs, et Ino... sont maniement des armes blanches n'était pas encore parfait. Elle serait blessée trop facilement si elle devait se défendre.

La Median s'approcha donc de la blonde en essayant de reprendre une respiration plus normale. Ce fut chose faite lorsqu'elle atteint sa coéquipière, qui gardait la tête baissée.

« Ça va ? demanda-t-elle à l'Oméga. »

Cette dernière hocha la tête en frissonnant. Ce léger spasme suffit à Tenten pour comprendre qu'elle mentait. Elle posa donc une main sur son épaule, avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

La blonde ne répondit pas tout de suite. La tête toujours baissée, sa mâchoire était crispée pendant qu'elle fixait le sol sous ses pieds. Elle se sentait honteuse. Honteuse et inutile. Elle n'avait été d'aucune aide à la Median et avait même raté son tir.

« Je… J'ai été inutile, j'ai raté mon tir et… et… débita-t-elle rapidement. »

La brune lui releva doucement le menton sans arrêter de sourire.

« C'est faux. Si tu n'avais pas pris la décision de tirer, je ne serais sûrement plus de ce monde. Tu m'as permis de l'achever en détournant son attention. »

Tenten savait qu'elle avait maintenant toute l'attention d'Ino. Le regard bleu de cette dernière était plongé dans le sien et semblait s'y accrocher, comme ses yeux noisette étaient un réconfort qui lui permettrait de sécher ses larmes.

« Tu l'as peut-être raté, c'est vrai, mais tu as quand même pris l'initiative de le faire. Alors merci Ino. Et arrête de pleurer, s'il te plaît. »

La brune lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux pour appuyer ses paroles et lui tendit ensuite son autre main. L'Oméga s'empressa de la prendre, maintenant rassurée, et elles quittèrent les lieux pour se rendre dans leur propre district.

* * *

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles disparurent derrière les maisons plus loin qu'Hidan bougea. Assis sur le toit du bâtiment qui lui servait de quartier général, il avait assisté à toute la scène qui avait eu lieu dans son propre territoire. Il se lécha les lèvres en voyant les flaques de sang au sol. Il n'avait rien fait pour les aider seulement pour apprécier le spectacle du liquide rouge giclant des plaies.

Sans même faire attention, l'Alpha du District 3 se releva et se dirigea vers le bord des tuiles. Il s'agrippa sans mal à leur rebord et passa les jambes par la fenêtre sous lui. À l'intérieur, il se retrouva dans sa propre chambre qui lui servait aussi de bureau. D'ailleurs, la décoration de cette pièce était plutôt… étrange.

La peinture des murs était écaillée et semblait sur le point de s'effriter sous le vent qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte. Toutefois, le plus surprenant était les dessins qui ornaient les murs. Des lignes entrecroisées qui semblaient former un dessin abstrait. Du moins, c'était ce que penserait un individu normal.

Mais ce que l'argenté voyait était des tactiques dessinées pour toutes sortes d'occasion. Certes, il était un sanguinaire qui fonçait toujours dans le tas sans vraiment y réfléchir. Mais depuis que cette guerre avait débuté, il ne pouvait plus le faire. Il ne devait pas sacrifier ses meilleurs éléments en les lançant dans une bataille qui n'était pas gagnée d'avance.

Alors, depuis quelques jours, il élaborait différentes stratégies qu'il appliquerait discrètement. Derrière son intention d'assaut, il ajoutait maintenant des plans tordus qui avait pour but d'éliminer les plus forts de chaque district en épargnant le plus de personnes possibles sous ses ordres. Il avait besoin d'eux pour survivre, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

Sans plus s'attarder sur ses tactiques, Hidan descendit au rez-de-chaussée dans le but de trouver son Bêta, Shikamaru. Il ne mit pas de temps à le trouver, en compagnie de la Delta, qui se nommait Temari si ses souvenirs étaient bons. L'Alpha fut ravi de les trouver ensembles. Il n'aurait pas besoin d'expliquer deux fois ses intentions. Parce que, mine de rien, c'était les deux meilleurs combattants de son District, s'il ne se comptait pas lui-même.

« Hey, vous deux, v'nez avec moi. »

Temari eut une légère hésitation, qui disparut bien vite lorsqu'elle vit Shikamaru se lever du canapé où il était assis. La jeune fille le suivit donc, pas vraiment rassurée de la présence de l'Alpha. Ce dernier l'intimidait depuis son arrivée dans le District. Elle détestait ses folies sanguinaires. Mais maintenant qu'il abordait un visage plus que sérieux, elle se rendait compte que cette facette était encore plus effrayante.

Alors qu'ils montaient les marches, la blonde glissa discrètement sa main dans celle de son ami, qui la regarda, étonné. Mais lorsqu'il vit la légère lueur de méfiance mélangé à de la peur, il lui sourit et serra à son tour ses doigts entre les siens. L'argenté les mena jusqu'à sa propre chambre, où il s'installa négligemment sur son lit. Temari lâcha finalement la main du brun et resta debout aux côtés de ce dernier.

« Bon, c'est bien qu'vous soyez là tous les deux. J'aurai pas besoin de me répéter comme ça. Quatre Oméga, dont un qui aurait eu le potentiel pour devenir Médian, se sont fait butés y'a quelques minutes. »

L'Alpha les fixa tour à tour, cherchant à déterminer leurs émotions. Si le Bêta resta insensible, la Delta devint livide. Quatre morts dans la même heure, c'était beaucoup trop.

« Et vous devinerez jamais les responsables… Le 1. J'ai vu le dragon sur l'épaule de la seule qui soit intéressante. L'autre, c't'une débutante vu qu'elle n'a même pas bougé. Mais ça m'fait bizarre… Ils ne nous ont jamais attaqués directement. Ça doit vouloir dire… commença-t-il sans terminer, maintenant plongé dans ses pensées.

-Que l'Alpha prépare quelque chose, termina Shikamaru. »

C'était l'évidence même. Le District 1 s'était toujours tenu tranquille si on le comparait au 2 et au 3. Leur Alpha était beaucoup plus réfléchi et ne faisait jamais les choses sans une bonne raison. Mais, lorsqu'il en avait une, cela se finissait toujours dans un bain de sang. Et souvent en faveur du District 1. Hidan l'avait déjà constaté à ses débuts.

« Vous devez savoir c'que ça veut dire, hein ? »

Aucun des deux ne répondit. Pas qu'il ne connaisse pas la réponse, mais ils avaient tout simplement peur qu'elle soit correcte.

« 'Faut qu'ça débute réellement. Ils ne doivent pas avoir le temps de préparer quelque chose.

-On lance l'assaut dans les prochains jours ? intervint pour la première fois Temari.

-Ouais. On laisse tomber l'autre plan et on attaque le 1. »

Hochement de tête du brun et de la blonde.

« Dans combien de temps ? questionna Shikamaru.

-Deux jours. »

Il y eut un silence. Un gros silence. Où le Bêta et la Delta se regardèrent dans les yeux, terrifiés par la réalité. Dans deux jours, ils auraient plus de chance de mourir que de continuer à vivre.

* * *

Hello le monde ! :D

'Vous allez bien ? J'espère, vous ce chapitre tout beau tout neuf ! :3 Moi, je suis vraiment contente ! J'ai fini ce chapitre avant de partir en voyage scolaire, alors vous n'aurez pas besoin d'attendre une nouvelle semaine pour l'avoir !

Et puis, sinon, je dirais que l'action ainsi que la fic commence vraiment à partir de maintenant. Vous l'avez compris, l'intrigue prendra vraiment place à partir du prochain chapitre ! (s'il y en a vraiment une… *soupire*) Et, pour tous ceux qui me l'avaient réclamé, voici une grosse partie sur le District 3, qui sera d'ailleurs plus présent jusqu'à la fin, ainsi que le 2. :)

Mais pour l'instant je vous laisse et vous réclame des commentaires, constructifs de préférence ! Bisous à tous et merci, vraiment merci, de me suivre aussi fidèlement !

Alyah


End file.
